Dinge, die Ianto Jones nicht länger tun darf
by Part-Time Irish
Summary: Eine Liste an Dingen, die Ianto Jones auf gar keinen Fall tun darf, aufgestellt von der brillanten tanarian und übersetzt von mir.


**Dinge, die Ianto Jones nicht länger tun darf (Aus seiner Zeit bei Torchwood Eins)**

A/N: This is a translation of "Things Ianto Jones is no longer allowed to do" by tanarian (tanarian . livejournal . com). I do not intend any Copyright infringement with this. I messaged tanarian to ask permission to post this story. I did not get an answer to my inquiry. If she ever asks me to take it down, I will do so immediately.

Dies ist eine Übersetzung von "Things Ianto Jones is no longer alolowed to do" von tanarian (tanarian . livejournal . com). Ich möchte hiermit keine Urheberrechtsverletzung begehen. Ich habe tanarian eine Nachricht geschickt und nach Erlaubnis gefragt. Ich habe keine Antwort bekommen. Falls sie mich jemals darum beten sollte, dass ich diese Geschichte aus dem Internet entferne werde ich es sofort tun.

ooOOoo

Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, eine Folge von „Ultraviolet" in das Einführungsprogramm neuer Rekruten zu integrieren.

Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, Teenage Gamers zum Testen von Torchwood Sicherheitstrainingszenarios zu benutzen.

Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, Torchwood Security darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Teenager besser abgeschnitten haben.

Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, Leuten, die mich genervt haben anzudrohen, dass ich ihre Heimadresse an parasitische Aliens verteile.

Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, Boy Band Mitglieder auf dem Alien Gegenstück zu eBay zu versteigern.

Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, das gleiche mit Mitgliedern der Regierung Ihrer Majestät zu tun, auf einer „Kauf einen, krieg einen geschenkt" Basis.

Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, die Möglichkeit, Wesen aus der Anderswelt zu beschwören während der Arbeitszeiten zu untersuchen.

Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, die Möglichkeit, Wesen aus der Anderswelt zu beschwören überhaupt zu untersuchen.

Mir ist es auf keinen Fall erlaubt, Wesen aus der Anderswelt zu beschwören.

Die Stimme Gottes offenbart sich nicht durch das Rauschen meines Bluetooth.

Ich muss auf meine Vorgesetzten, und nicht auf die Stimme Gottes, hören.

Ich darf nicht die neuesten sexuellen, finanziellen oder politischen Skandale, in welche meine Vorgesetzten verwickelt sind, aufdecken, wenn ich gefragt werde, ob ich beim Informationsaustausch der Abteilungen noch etwas hinzuzufügen habe.

Ich darf es nicht offensichtlich für jeden machen, dass ich zehnmal schlauer als meine Vorgesetzten bin.

Selbst wenn sie mich dazu herausfordern.

Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, die fünf Jahre, die der Doktor für UNIT gearbeitet hat und auf der Erde gestrandet war den Alien Such Teams unter die Nase zu reiben, die den Auftrag haben, den Doktor zu finden.

Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, eine Uhr zu installieren, die den Countdown zum Armageddon anzeigt, basierend auf Informationen aus der Zukunft.

„Es gibt keinen absoluten Beweis, dass es intelligentes Leben auf der Erde gibt" ist nicht die richtige Aussage für neue Rekruten.

Wenn ich Silurianer und See Teufel erwähne, darf ich nicht darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ihre Existenz bedeutet, dass Menschen Hausbesetzer sind, und Miete zahlen sollten.

Ich bin nicht dazu befugt, anderen Alien Arten Krieg zu erklären.

Ich bin nicht dazu befugt, die Kapitulation dieser Alienarten entgegen zu nehmen.

Ich bin nicht dazu befugt, ein Handelsabkommen mit Aliens abzuschließen.

Ich darf Wales nicht mit dem Erlös aus dem Vorherigen erstehen.

Ich darf nicht auf formelle Anfragen für Archivmaterialien mit „Sag bitte bitte mit Zuckerstreuseln oben auf" antworten.

Ich darf nicht auf formelle Anfragen für Archivmaterialien mit „Keine Chance, wir haben besseres zu tun" antworten.

Ich darf nicht die reguläre Anrufbeantwortermitteilung mit „Hallo, Sie haben Torchwood, eine streng geheime Organisation, die versucht, alle Alienobjekte zu beschlagnahmen, die in unser Sichtfeld geraten, erreicht. Wir können im Augenblick nicht an das Telefon kommen, da wir grade damit beschäftigt sind, uns Zielscheiben auf den Hintern zu malen, komplett mit Aufschrift „Tritt mich". Bitte hinterlassen Sie eine Nachricht, und wir rufen Sie zurück, wenn sich der Staub wieder gesetzt hat. Vorausgesetzt die Telefone funktionieren noch." Ersetzen.

Ich darf keine neuen Rekruten auf der Basis verführen, dass ich ihnen zeigen will, wie gegnerische Agenten sie zu beeinträchtigen versuchen könnten.

Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, Aliengegenstände an meinen Vorgesetzten auszuprobieren.

„Die Aliens sind schuld" ist nicht die angemessene Aussage, wenn ich beim vorhergehenden erwischt werde.

Ich darf Torchwood Security nicht als „Fido und Co." bezeichnen.

Ich darf Vorfallsberichte nicht mit „Es war einmal…" beginnen.

Ich darf Vorfallsberichte nicht mit „Es war eine dunkle und stürmische Nacht…" beginnen.

Ich darf Director Yvonne Hartman nicht als „Kleine Miss Weltreich" bezeichnen.

Ich muss offizielle Genehmigung für Projekte, bei denen etwas explodieren könnte, beantragen.

Ich muss offizielle Genehmigung für Projekte, die mich zum Lächeln bringen, beantragen.

Leute, die keinen Kaffee mögen, sind nicht ‚Agenten des Antichristen'

Ich darf den Torchwood Turm nicht verkaufen, an Aliens oder andere.

Ich darf UNIT Personal nicht als ‚Diejenigen, die die Arbeit machen' bezeichnen, solange die obere Führungsebene mich hören kann.

Ich darf keine Alienfahrzeuge für eine Probefahrt benutzen, solange niemand anderes herausgefunden hat, wie man es fliegt.

Ich darf keine Radioaktiven Materialien in dem Teil der Archive lagern, die direkt an das Büro meines Vorgesetzten anstößt.

Ich darf keine Alien Pflanzen, die sich auf Bewusstseinskontrolle oder unabhängigen Bewegungen verstehen, in dem Wintergarten pflanzen, in dem sich die Führungsebene am liebsten aufhält.

Ich darf kein Walisisch in bedeutungsschwangeren Ton sprechen, selbst wenn es ein Zitat aus der Bibel ist.

Die Forschungscomputer der Wissenschaftlichen Abteilung sind nicht dazu da, die gewinnenden Lotterienummern in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Ich bin nicht befugt, die Erde zu verkaufen.

Ich darf keine neuen Vordrucke zum Thema Alien-Besessenheit herstellen, und diese dann von den Alien Such Teams ausfüllen lassen und auf jeden Protest, dass sie nicht Besessen sind mit „Jaja, natürlich sagst du das" abwimmeln.

Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, Agenten, die UFO Sichtungen untersuchen, zu fragen, ob sie wissen, wo ihre Handtücher sind.

Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, in Übungsszenarien zu UNIT überzulaufen.

Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, den ‚Aliens' in Übungszenarien zum Sieg zu verhelfen.

Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, den Ausgang eines ‚No-Win' Training Szenarios durch die Ausrottung allen Lebens auf der Erde zu umgehen.

Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, ‚ausversehen' die Sicherheitsfreigabe der Führungsebene zu löschen, während sie sich in einer kritischen Sicherheitszone befinden.

„Uuups" ist nicht die korrekte Äußerung, wenn man mich bei obigem erwischt hat.

Ich darf keinen neuen Stimm-Chip in eine Barbie-Puppe einbauen, so dass sie sich wie Direktor Hartman anhört.

Ich darf diese Puppe dann nicht in Direktor Hartmans Büro, auf ihren Stuhl, setzen, so dass die Puppe, wenn Direktor Hartmans PA mit der Morgenpost das Büro betritt, „Hilf mir!" sagt.

Ich darf nicht den ganzen Tag dafür nehmen, der PA anschließend Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung zu geben.

Ich darf keine Aliengeräte mit einem Vokabular, welches Ergib dich oder stirb, Totalherrschaft, Eure mickrige Rasse ist verloren oder ähnliche Phrasen beinhaltet, als Haustier halten.

Das gleiche gilt für Alienwesen.

Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, die neueste Kreation der Wissenschaftsabteilung als ‚das Dingsbums' zu bezeichnen.

Wenn ich auf Torchwood Dokumenten nach meinem Geschlecht gefragt werde, darf ich nicht ‚Klassifiziert' schreiben.

Die angemessene Antwort auf die Frage nach meiner sexuellen Orientierung auf offiziellen Torchwood Dokumenten ist nicht „In die Richtung von jemandem, auf den ich voll scharf bin."

Wenn ich eine Trainingsübung entwickele, darf ich keine Szenarien verwenden, die ich in einem Film oder einer Fernsehshow gesehen habe.

Ich darf den neuen Rekruten nicht erzählen, dass die ‚Goodies' Folge ‚Kitten Kong' eine Torchwood Coverstory für etwas, das wirklich passiert ist, war.

Ich darf Torchwood Security nicht damit aufziehen, dass sie keine riesen Mech haben.

Ich darf keine Überwachungskameraaufnahmen so bearbeiten, dass sie beweisen, dass Direktor Hartman in Wahrheit der Master ist.

Es hat nichts zu bedeuten, dass die Corgis und die Kinder der Queen niemals zusammen gesehen wurden. Das gleiche gilt für die Tatsache, dass sie vier Corgis und vier Kinder hat.

Ich darf nicht „Finden und verführen des Doktors" als Karriereziel bei meinem Personalgespräch geben.

Ich darf mir keine höhere Sicherheitsstufe als Direktor Hartman geben.

Ich darf neuen Rekruten nicht erzählen, dass „Torchwood Vier ist nicht verschwunden, wir ignorieren sie nur gern".

Ich darf Torchwood Drei nicht ‚die Strafbank' nennen.

Ich darf Torchwood Zwei nicht ‚die Höhle des Haggis' nennen.

Ich darf neuen Rekruten nicht erzählen, dass es ein Torchwood Fünf auf dem Mond gibt, und wenn sie sich nicht benehmen, werden sie dorthin versetzt.

Ich darf niemals, unter keinen Umständen, Captain Jack Harkness kontaktieren.

ooOOoo

A/N: Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Lest doch auch "Dinge, die Jack Harkness nicht länger tun darf"! R&amp;R, bitte ;)


End file.
